


Hold On To Me Tight

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first ever fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic

“No. No. Stop. Please. Oh God!” Oliver mumbled as he tossed and turn in his sleep. “I can’t- No-Just…please…Slade. Please! NO!” He sat up on instinct and breathed heavily, his eyes taking a moment to focus. 

He noticed a small, soft, warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He leaned back giving into the the gesture of comfort-which would have been strange except it wasn’t because it was Felicity. 

“Shh.” she whispered. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. Breathe. It’s okay, I’m here.” she reassured him. 

He looked up at her. He was supposed to be a rock. e was supposed to be everyone’s rock. He’s screwed up enough times before; he doesn’t have a chance of doing that now. He doesn’t get to have comfort; but that was before Felicity. No matter how many times he walked away from her and her comfort, the next time he passed her her arms would still be wide open waiting for him. He didn’t deserve it. 

He tried to push away but he gave in to her comforting arms and her serene voice. It’s all he ever needs he thinks. 

“Stay here, and breathe.” she continued. He only then noticed that he was still panting from his nightmare. As his breath came back to a steady pace, she slowly removed her arms from around him, and he felt the cold air of the foundry against his skin, and he wanted nothing more than her arms to shelter him from the cold, but being the stubborn ass that he is, he didn’t move closer to her. 

He looked around the Foundry and found it was just the two of them. “Where is everybody else?”

“Digg went home for the night after you went to sleep. Finally might I add.” she said with a smile. God. He loved that smile he thought. “Roy decided to call it a night too.I think the mirakuru is starting to get to him pretty bad, but I convinced him to stay sane and go get get some sleep. You were already on the cot so Dig drove him back to the Glades.” she continued. “So its just you and me.” she finished.

“Why don’t you go home too?”

“I’m just finishing up an update, I was working on that when you started…when you well you know. I just needed you to wake up. I was going to wait for that to finish, but I can go now if you want to.” she finished in a small voice.

“No. Stay…you know to finish up the update.” he added hastily. 

“Okay…do you want to talk about it? Stupid question. Sorry. You obviously don’t.”

Normally he wouldn’t want to talk about it with anyone. He’d shut everyone out and pretend that the nightmare didn’t happen. But Felicity. She was an exception. For some reason she was always his exception. He couldn’t figure out what it was. Her smile? Her babbling? The way she can’t except a compliment for looking nice without turning her head to the floor, and pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear to give herself a little time to think of a response? The way she plays with her fingers when she’s uncomfortable? The way she’s the “ballsiest” girl he’s ever own telling him off when they both know he’s being an ass? The way she’s always there to comfort him? Anyway, she was always an exception. His exception.

“I dreamt that Slade got to me. He had me on my knees. The city was burning.” he cut off her rambling. When she looked him straight in the eyes, and he found that light blue that always made his heart warm up, he continues. “He had everyone. Everyone that I cared about. Speedy, Dig, Roy, Laurel, Sara, even my mom…and you. He had you. All of you. He tortured all of you right in front of me. He said he was doing me favour. At least I got to see all you in your last breaths even if it was agonizing. I could be there with you at your last breaths. Something I never allowed him to have with Shado.” 

She was holding him again, he hadn’t realized that he started to shake. She held him tighter and said “We’re not going anywhere. I promise you. Well at least I’m not. I promise you that for sure. You told me once that I was never going to lose you. Well the same goes for you mister. I’m never going to leave you. Not even if you beg me to. I mean maybe I would but only if you’d let me take my babies with me.” She looked up at him and smiled that smile. The smile that made everything better.

“I’m never going to ask you to leave. If I do, know that I’m lying. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and felt the world become a little brighter. If not the whole world at least his. It was filled with Felicity. Happiness. 

“I knew it you liar!” she murmered as felt the corner of her lips curve into a a smile into his neck.

“What?”

“You do like hugs..”

He scoffed. “Not really. But you’re really good at giving them.”

She snorted. “Liar, liar pants on fire.”

“I’m not lying Felicity. I don’t like hugs. The only person I’ve ever hugged before the island was Thea…and you can’t blame me for that. She was the cutest kid in the whole world. I don’t like hugs now either. I just do it to make people happy.”

At that she started to step back, but he held her where she was “Not you though. I meant what I said. You’re really good at giving hugs. You take all the pain away…even if it is just for a few moments.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded.

“Well in that case, hold on to me tight.”

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.” He said with a smirk.

She slowly lifter her hair and leaned forward so that their heads almost touched and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Very platonic circumstances.” he added with a wink. 

“Good. Cause thats all this is.”

They both went back to hugging each other a little more closer and tighter than before, and thought its a good thing you can’t read my mind. You’d know I was lying and I’d be so busted.

They both pushed their thoughts out of their heads and gave into the warmth of each other. 

For now the comfort was enough. For now the warmth was enough. For now the pain eased. For now this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews. What did you think?


End file.
